


My Assassin Ex-Boyfriend

by naturalnik95



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Alley Sex, F/M, Jealous John Wick, John Wick - Freeform, John Wick dangerous, NSFW, NSFW 18+, Public Sex, Threats, Wall Sex, jealous ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturalnik95/pseuds/naturalnik95
Summary: You thought you were moving on from your ex, John Wick. But instead, he shows up and makes you forget everything you were fighting against.
Relationships: John Wick/Original Character(s), John Wick/Original Female Character(s), John Wick/Reader
Kudos: 54





	My Assassin Ex-Boyfriend

A finger tapped nervously on the bathroom counter as water rushed from the faucet and you rolled back your shoulders that had become tense from overthinking. You reached forward and let your fingers dance in the liquid. It was relaxing and mesmerizing at the same time.

Tonight was your first date in months and the man, Ryan, was nice enough to help ease back into the world of dating. He was a pediatric surgeon with gorgeous blue eyes that had sparkled when you had opened the door. He had given you a bouquet of roses and your heart had thudded with a sad thought, but there was no way to know that you hated roses. So you just shrugged it off and decided to enjoy the next few hours. However, your mind kept slipping back to a certain brunette that still had a strong grip on your heart, no matter how hard you tried to fight it.

After an extended moment of longing, you shook your head and cleared your mind. You didn’t want to think about him tonight, or at all. In a swift motion, you soaked a paper towel and dabbed it across your forehead and, with one last look in the mirror, fluffed your hair back up. You twirled around and admired how put together you looked for the first time in a while. It had been longer than you could remember since you’d worn a dress.

You walked back to the table calmly, taking a chance to appreciate the man waiting for you. His golden blond hair was pushed to the side and his stature left him looking like a beach god. His light blue button up complimented his tan skin perfectly. But you also liked that he was trying his best not to look nervous. Your heart started to race just with knowing that you were having an effect on him as well.

When Ryan noticed you heading towards him, he leaped up and pulled the chair out for you.

“Thank you, that’s very kind.” You tilted your head away from his gaze to hide a blush. “But you don’t have to keep getting up to help me into my seat.”

Ryan gave a small smile, “It’s the least I could do for a beautiful woman such as yourself. Have I told you how gorgeous you look tonight?”

A light laugh fell from your mouth and you nodded as if it conced to what he had said. Ryan turned to gesture for a waiter and you let yourself sink into the moment a little bit more than before.

~~~

The conversation flowed naturally, which was making you feel much more relaxed. You leaned forward on the table causally and smiled up at Ryan as he animatedly told a story about a nine year old patient who had asked him to come to her school for a presentation.

“So she’s rearranging me where she wants me, and I realize, this little girl just wants me to act as a prop. I’m not there to talk at all-” Ryan stopped short and his smile faded, his eyes flickered from your face and up behind you.

Your stomach dropped with anxiety and you knew what you would find before you had even turned around.

Slowly, you spun around in the seat to see your ex-boyfriend, John, standing over you. A look of calm and control was masking his facial expressions, but you could see the rage behind his chocolate brown eyes. His dark hair was brushed back off his face in a sophisticated way. His muscular hand was gripping the back of the chair, his knuckles white with tension.

You stood up out of your seat and put your hand on John’s chest in one fluid motion. His chest muscles contracted under your hand and you fought to keep your heart rate restful. With patience, you stood still and waited for his eyes to find yours. It was difficult to resist taking in his form right in of you. A white t-shirt covered with a black sport jacket and dark jeans clinging to his legs. You had to admit that he looked good.

“John, what are you doing here?” You said in a hushed voice, trying to keep from making a scene. You knew what could happen if John was provoked.

His brown eyes finally slid from your date’s face to your beautiful, shining eyes. “I need to speak with you.”

With a shake of your head, you said, “No, John, we are passed talking.” You paused. “I’m-I’m moving on.” You cursed yourself for stuttering, but something about him always made the words disappear from your head.

Hurt reflected in John’s eyes for a fraction of a second and then it cleared like a passing cloud. Your throat tightened in anticipation. He straightened his back and and slipped around your form to face Ryan.

“Uh hello,” Ryan stood up awkwardly to meet the surly man and held his hand out to him, “I’m Ryan Cotter. Are you a friend of Y/N’s?”

John stared down at the outheld hand for a moment and you could see the wheels spinning. He was deciding if he should snap his arm like a twig or should he shake his hand like the humbled ex-boyfriend. The thought sent a twinge of sadness down to your heart.

“Yes, something like that.” John didn’t shake Ryan’s head but he didn’t break it either, so a sigh of relief escapes you.

Ryan dropped his hand and laughed awkwardly, “well, it’s very nice to meet you…” He trailed off.

“John Wick.”

“Yes, John, well, we’ll let you get on, I believe we may call it an evening.” He moved to steer you out but John planted himself directly in his path. Ryan cleared his throat and you let out a frustrated groan. You watched the tiniest of smirks ghost of John’s face and you knew he found this amusing.

The screeching of a chair dragging across the floor echoed throughout the restaurant and blood rushed to your face in embarrassment as all eyes fell on your party. John sat down at the edge of their table and folded his hands calmly. “I hear you are a pediatric surgeon, Ryan.”

Ryan’s eyes widened in surprise and began to stutter, “uh ye-yes I am.”

“With such a busy career, do you ever have time to go hunting?”

“I can’t say I’ve really ever enjoyed hunting. It’s kind of barbaric.” Ryan sent a confused glance your way as he answered the question. You were scared to see where this was going but you were also enraged that he had the audacity to do this to you.

“Oh, I can see how you would think that. But I’ve gotta tell you, your senses really heighten when you’re chasing down your prey. Knowing that you are all that stands between them and death. It’s very intense…” John’s voice was dangerously sturdy and his cold, unrelenting gaze was fixed on the young man.

A bead of sweat rolled down the side of Ryan’s face and you could feel the pressure in the room rise. You tugged on John’s jacket sleeve, trying to regain some form of control. Your shoe tapped on the floor, infuriated.

“John, you’re taking this a little far, aren’t you?”

Instead of an answer, John picked up a butter knife with his other hand and began to twist it into the table. “You really should try hunting sometime, Ryan. It’s really something else to see the life leave behind someon-something’s eyes at your own hands.”

Ryan was pale white and he looked like he could throw up at any moment, John smirked for a moment. Then a deadly look fell onto his face and he leaned forward menacingly. With each move he made, fury was rising up inside you. You wished he would burst into flames at that very moment.

“Do you want to leave, Ryan?” You could hear John ask. Ryan nodded enthusiastically. “Then leave. And maybe I’ll let you keep all your bones intact.”

At that sentence, Ryan leaped out of his chair and sprinted towards the door, not sparing another glance in your direction. You moved to run after him. John’s hand fell onto yours, stopping you in your tracks. You could hear a heartbeat beating erratically and then you realized it was yours.

“How dare you. You are insufferable.” You spit at him.

“I did what I had to do to keep you safe.”

You scoffed. “He was a pediatric surgeon, for god’s sake. You are unbelievable.”

You yanked your hand out of his grip and stomped towards the door, disappearing into the chilly New York air. You wish you had thought to bring a jacket. But the whole night had been such a blur that it hadn’t really been at the forefront of your mind.

Vaguely, you could hear footsteps following you, but you weren’t afraid. You were angry.

“Y/N! Please stop walking away and talk to me.”

“You ruined everything on purpose, John. Now he’ll never call me again.” You huffed and increased your pace.

“Good. I don’t want him to call you.”

You froze in place. Turning slowly, you could see John a few feet away from you, watching your moves like you were a skittish animal. Your face pinched up into an angry scowl. “We broke up for a reason. You promised you would get out and you didn’t. Now you have to live with the consequences.” You hissed at him.

He took a step towards you, the shadows shielding his face, but his brown eyes were searching frantically for any sign of hope.

“Please listen to me. I can’t let you go, Y/N. You are my star in a dark night.”

A lump formed in your throat and you gulped it down. Tears threatened to form but you pushed it back, refusing to break down in front of him. The person you had loved for so long, the person you had trusted for so long until…

Another step in your direction, now he was right in front of you, close enough to lean up and kiss. His lips looked so soft and inviting. Your stomach was whirling with excitement and nerves. It had been so long since you had been this close to him.

“Just give me a chance to show you how important you are to me. I don’t know how to breathe without you, Y/N.” John lifted his hand and ran his fingers across your cheek. Your breathes were deep, anticipation rising in your stomach. Your eyes flickered shut and his touch was electric on your skin.

“I-I’ve been…” You mumbled, weakly shaking your head. John dipped his head down, close enough that you could feel his minty breath on your face.

“Can I kiss you, Y/N?” Passion laced his voice and you could feel it surrounding your body.

“You lied to me…”

“Not above loving you. Never about loving you.” His hand was wrapping around the back of your head. Your mind went blank.

He knew the words you needed to hear to feel safe again, to know that he loved you more than anything. You opened your mouth but he interrupted you.

“I got out, Y/N. I’m done for good. I left all of that behind for you.” He had barely gotten the words out when you crashed your lips against his. It was like fireworks went off and everything about John Wick was right for you.

A small grunt escaped him as he grappled to pull you closer to him, smushing your body to his. His hands searching every inch of you, the warmth of contact searing through your clothes. You bit his lip, an unspoken direction he knew all too well. With ease, he reached the back of your thighs and lifted you against him. You wrapped your legs around him and could feel him hardening beneath you.

In a split moment, John had moved you around the corner into a dark alley and a hard brick wall was a intense contrast against your burning skin. Your lips disconnected for a moment and John traced his tongue up your jaw to the sweet spot beneath your ear. A dirty moan fell from your mouth into his ear and John nipped the skin in response. Every action felt so familiar but so new at the same time.

Your hands slipped off his shoulders and underneath his shirt, needing to feel his skin. As you ran your fingers through the small tufts of chest hair, his hips bucked against yours and wetness pooled between your legs. John’s breath fanned across your throat as he pecked hot kisses on every inch of bare skin he could reach.

“John, I need you to touch me.” You finally said, breathlessly.

With those words, John groaned in satisfaction. His fingers drifted down your bare arms, goosebumps rising at his touch, until they stopped at the hem of your dress. He looked up at you with a questioning gaze and you returned his look with eager nod of consent.

When he saw this, he shoved your dress up your legs and bunched it at your waist. All thoughts of being in public had disappeared and all you can think about are John’s hands on your thighs, how close he was to touching you where you needed him most. He glanced down to see your panties pushed against his pants and his brown eyes darkened with excitement.

“I love you so much, baby girl.” He traced his index finger down the thin front of your underwear. “I’ll never stop showing you.” His thumb hooked and exposed you to the air. “I’m not worthy of you, Y/N.” Your breath hitches as John’s fingers hovered over you, teasing.

“Please, John…”

“What do you want, baby girl?” His voice is husky with lust.

“I want your fingers in me.” You demand.

Another smirk ghosts John’s features, “Is that how you ask, baby girl?”

Your lips slip into a pout and you whine just a little. You had forgotten what he liked. “Please, daddy, touch me.”

The words hardly left your mouth when he glided his index through your folds. You moaned loudly at the sudden feeling and his tongue slipped into your mouth to muffle the sounds. His finger circles your entrance to gather your wetness then moved to rub your clit. You’re head fell backwards with pleasure.

“You’re so wet, baby girl. Did you miss me touching you like this?” He rasped into your ear. You can feel him dragging his fingers closer and then he’s inserting just the tip of the index finger. His other hand is squeezing your ass cheek.

You moan again in response, trying to buck closer to him, trying to get anything he will offer.

A small chuckle rumbles through John’s chest, “You have to be quiet, you naughty little girl. You don’t want to get caught.” Another finger slides into you, pumping slowly, he’s driving you crazy with the slow pace.

“Daddy, please…” You’re panting heavy.

He puts a third finger in you and his thumb finds your clit, swirling around it once in a while, while he drives his fingers in and out of you. You bite your lip, trying to keep your whimpers low. You can feel it building and it’s harder to keep it together. Then, John starts tapping against your clit and within moments, you feel your orgasm wash through your body. His name is falling from your lips like a prayer, a prayer that you haven’t said in a long time.

You breath is still heavy from the intense orgasm and you’re full of desire for him. Your hands start to search for the button on John’s jeans, you pop the button and pull down the zipper fluidly. Hunger is radiating from his eyes. He wants to devour you.

You watch as John pulls his dick out of his boxer briefs, pre-cum dripping out of the tip. You instinctively bite your lip, dying to feel him in your mouth.

“I want to taste you, daddy.” He rests his forehead against yours, forcing himself to regain some control. Trying to ignore the urge to drop you to the ground and let you wrap your lips around his cock.

“Not here, sweetheart. I need to be in you.” John said firmly. His lips brushed against yours, wiping the pout from your face.

You could feel one hand tingling against the back of your thigh while he ran his cock against your pussy and slid into you. It was a moment of pure ecstasy as you remembered what it felt like to have him throbbing inside you. He paused to let you adjust to his size and began to pump.

John’s body was pushed against you, his grunts of pleasure against your neck. He’d forgot how tight you felt around him.

The two of you moaned together as his dick pulled against your walls over and over again. You could feel him fighting himself from letting go too early. You slipped your hand in between your bodies and began rubbing your clit back and forth. The intensity was rising at an alarming rate. Suddenly, he was hitting your g-spot and your eyes rolled back into your head for a moment. 

“Cum for me, John. I want to feel your cum in me, daddy.”

He slammed into you with force and you groaned in pleasure. His mouth was hot on your shoulder, a love bite forming, and the pain was making everything feel a thousand times more intense.

“I’m gonna cum, baby girl.” John grunted.

You flicked your clit one final time and a powerful orgasm hit you. Your pussy was clenching against his cock and with one last pump, you felt his whole body shudder and you were being filled with his hot cum.

He lazily pumped into you a few more times, you squirmed at the sensitiveness, and then he pulled out of you. John smiled and started kissing your neck and brushing your hair out of your face, slowly letting your legs down to the ground, holding you up so you don’t collapse.

“Well that was unexpected…” You laughed out.

He chuckled and nodded, “What can I say, you’re the only one I want to be with. I’ll do anything to keep you.”

John wrapped his jacket around your shoulders and pulled you close. “I love you, my queen.” He kissed the tip of your nose as you grin up at him in awe. You’re heart felt so full to be back near the man who had always been your person.

“I love you too, John. And I’ll never let you go again.”


End file.
